


Bunnies and traditions

by Briallen



Series: Little miracles [4]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Easter, Easter Traditions, Fluff, M/M, They´re in quarantine on Easter and Lucas hates it, easter au, elu Easter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briallen/pseuds/Briallen
Summary: "Lucas? What´s happening?" Eliott asks."Uhh...." Lucas laughs nervoussly. "Nothing, nothing," he says but Eliott knows. Eliott knows something is wrong. "Um... I lost the bunny."
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: Little miracles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578766
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	Bunnies and traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 of Little Miracles series. If you didn´t read the previous 3, this one probably won´t make much sense to you ♥
> 
> Happy Easter everyone. Stay safe ♥

.

"This is a nightmare!"

  
"I think we´ll be fine, this is not as bad as it lo-"

  
"This is fucking nightmare, I´m surely sleeping, right? Am I still sleeping? Tell me I´m fucking sleeping!" Lucas starts to pinching the skin on his left forearm. 

  
"Lucas, baby, it´ll be okay, do you-"

  
"Oh god oh god oh god! I´m not waking up! Why am I not waking up? Am I dead?" 

  
Eliott jumps to Lucas and takes both his hands in his, probably because the skin on Lucas´ forearm starts looking too red from the pinching. 

  
"Hey, sweetie, calm down, it´s just a quarantine, it´s not a big deal," says Eliott, looking into Lucas´ eyes and Lucas secretely both loves and hates how Eliott just knows that Lucas can´t resist him, his soothing voice, the deep sincerity of his eyes, the pretty pink of his lips...

  
But

  
"Not a big deal?" Lucas stares at Eliott with wide eyes. Is he serious? "Babe, it´s quarantine and it´s almost Easter time! I have so many plans with you, but _outside_. How can I make those plans happen, when we´re stuck in this house, like, for god knows how long?" 

  
"I honestly think it´s gonna be over in two weeks, right in time for Easter, okay?" Eliott smiles and Lucas relaxes, because he trusts Eliott´s judgement. 

  
Yeah, it´s gonna be alright. 

  
...

  
It´s not alright.

  
And Eliott´s judgement obviously sucks. 

  
They are stuck until the end of April. Easter are next week. Lucas hates it, he wanted to hide some Easter chocolate for Eliott so he had to find it, he wanted to take him to look at real life Easter bunnies, he wanted to-

Well, it doesn´t matter now, does it? It´s over. And Lucas is dissapointed. 

  
It happened that Lucas and Eliott, in the middle of March, took some time together (again), like three days in a raw, turned off their phones, watching their favourite movies, cooking together, playing with Eliott´s baby raccoon Lucky, playing with Lucas´ baby hedgehog Eli, playing together in bedroom ( _ehm_ ) and they were just... completely _happy_ in their own private bubble. 

But then, day four came, they turned on their phones and it blown their minds, because, suddenly there was the life-dangerous virus and schools were closed and everything was closed and everyone had strictly forbidden leaving their houses (unless it´s very _very_ necessary).   
Eliott´s parents called from Germany, where they were on the bussines trip, telling them they are stuck in quarantine and they have to stay there until it´ll be over.   
Yann called Lucas and told him to not going to their flat if he doesn´t really have or need to, because Arthur cought a cold and it could be dangerous for Lucas or anyone because of the virus outside. 

So Lucas stood stuck in Eliott´s flat. Thank god he had Eli with him. But week passed and the circumstances went worse. Everybody in TV and on the social media keep saying "Stay the fuck home!" and "The only thing what can protect you is staying home!" and Eliott said: "Well, you´re stuck with me, baby," with big shiny grin, like he would be happy about it. 

And he probably was. _Is_. Happy about it. And Lucas too, of course. But Lucas didn´t realize that it´s gonna be for so long. And now he´s just... sad. He wanted to give Eliott the best Easter he ever had... and also maybe a little to himself, too, because he never had a chance to have really good funny joyful Easter. 

  
Guess he has to improvize now, huh?

  
...

  
"What are you doing, Lucas?" asks Eliott and takes off the piece of paper from his back. "What is this?" 

  
"And I thought you´re the one who understands art?" says Lucas as a question. 

  
"What is this?" 

  
"It´s a fish!" says Lucas, pointing at it. But Eliott looks at it from all angles, and it seems like he can´t find the fish in there.

  
"Hm.. I think this is way too abstract for me," Eliott says and Lucas´ face falls. "Um, anyways, why are you putting paper fish on me?" 

  
"It´s a tradition!" 

  
"Tradition?" Eliott´s eyebrows rise up. "What kind of tradition this suppose to be?" 

  
"Well, it´s Easter tradition in France, you didn´t know about that?" Lucas asks and Eliott shakes his head. "It supposes to be fun, put the paper fish on someone without them noticing."

  
"It didn´t work well, huh? I noticed," Eliott chuckles. Lucas rolls his eyes. He would be mad or dissapointed, but Eliott looks so pretty today (honestly, when he doesn´t?) and he´s so cute that Lucas just can´t but stare at him.   
But then he notices Eliott´s staring too. Over Lucas´ shoulder. 

  
"Is that... what I think?" Eliott says and passes by Lucas to go to the table. Lucas is confused but then- "Lucas! You kidding, right?" Eliott says and Lucas can tell he´s this close from laughing. 

  
"What?" Lucas says and tries to reach over Eliott to take the laptop from his sight. 

  
"No no no, wait, you really, I can´t fucking... you really put EASTER TRADITIONS IN FRANCE into google?" Eliott says and giggles and in a second he´s laughing, holding his stomach. 

  
"...no?" Lucas says, finally grabs the laptop and snaps it close. 

  
"You´re unbelievable," Eliott laughs and Lucas can´t help but chuckles a little too. 

  
"Okay yes, maybe I did," says Lucas. "And what about it?" 

  
"But, baby, why?" Eliott asks, still smiling wide. 

  
"Because I never had proper Easter and I don´t know about all traditions, okay? And I wanted the best Easter for you, but now I can´t have them because we´re stuck and I had soooo many plans outside for you."

  
Eliott´s eyes softens and Lucas´ heart melts. Fuck. He´s so _pretty_. 

  
"You´re the biggest sweetheart in the world," Eliott says and comes to Lucas, wraps his arms around his waist.

  
"Impossible. That´s you," says Lucas and hugs Eliott around his shoulder. Eliott smiles and kisses him. 

  
"We can make those plans real in this house, if you want," Eliott whispers to Lucas´ ear. 

  
"Really?" Lucas says doubtfully.

  
"Yes, if you want," Eliott says, kissing Lucas´ cheek couple times. 

  
Hell yeah Lucas wants.

  
...

  
"Lucas," says Eliott. "I don´t think rolling eggs down the stairs is a very good idea," he says doubtfully. 

  
"Well, is supposes to be a hill, but we don´t have a hill inside the house, right? So we have to use what we have. And we have stairs," says Lucas. 

  
"It´s actually pretty stupid idea," Eliott says. 

  
"Eliott, it´s french Easter tradition!" Lucas gasps. 

  
"I never heard about that! What kind of source you googled, anyways? It sounds like bunch of bullshits."

  
"Google is always right," says Lucas. 

  
"That´s not actually true, like, at all," Eliott argues but Lucas waves his hand with egg in the air. 

  
"Let´s do that."

  
"Remind me? What´s the point of this shit?"

  
"Roll your egg down the hill and which one survives..." Lucas doesn´t finish. Fuck, this is awkward-

  
"Which one survives, what? What´ll happen then?" Eliott demands answer. 

  
"I... I forgot," says Lucas guiltily, bites his lip. 

  
"You what?" Eliott laughs again. "What´s the point then? Let´s make some dinner instead of this."

  
"No! We´re doing the traditions! Let´s go, get ready," Lucas just wants to have memories with Eliott, some good ones, some funny ones, so they can tell them their grand kids one day. Yes, he´s planning to have grand kids with Eliott. He´s planning to keep Eliott for the rest of his life.   
He kneels down, pulls Eliott with him.   
"Three, two, one, go!" Lucas screams and they both shove their eggs from the stairs. 

  
Eliott´s egg rolls over four stairs before it breaks, making mess on the wooden surface.

  
Lucas´ egg, on the other hand.... jumping like a ball over every stair and then lands down without breaking. 

  
"Woohoo!" Lucas yells, hit his fist into the air in a sign of victory. "I won!" 

  
"What?!" Eliott stands up. "What the fuck? How is this even possible!?" he´s staring at the mess his egg made. Then he narrows his eyes suspiciously at Lucas. "Lucas?"

  
"Mhm?" Lucas rather looks away, keeping his eyes on Lucky, who came from living room, sniffling around Lucas´ egg. 

  
"Did you boiled your egg?" Eliott asks.

  
_Fuck._

  
"What you mean by that?" 

  
"You know what I mean," Eliott says and Lucas knows he´s fucked. "Did you?" 

  
"Um.. No? Why would you think that?" Lucas says, trying to look innocently but at the moment Lucky takes the egg to his little hands, peels off the egg shell and bites to the white egg underneath. 

  
That little traitor!

  
"Ha!" Eliott yells and Lucas jumps startled. "I knew it! You cheater!" 

  
"Luckyyyy," Lucas whines. "Why did you do that? Ahhh!" Lucky doesn´t give a shit, keep eating the egg, eggshells all over the floor now. 

  
"Oh god," Eliott laughs again. And, sorry, but that´s the only thing that matters to Lucas. Making him laugh, seeing his smile. That´s it. 

  
"Come here, sugarbee," says Lucas and pulls Eliott into a kiss. 

  
...

  
"This could be our personal Easter tradition, no?" Eliott asks sweetly as they finally catch a breath, looking at Lucas with shiny eyes and smiling red lips what Lucas was kissing a minute ago. 

  
"This is our daily tradition, babe," Lucas says and pulls Eliott closer again, tangling their legs under the covers. Eliott hums happily, wraping his arms around Lucas and holds him pressed to his chest. Lucas closes his eyes, listening Eliott´s heartbeat, drawing with his fingers to Eliott´s skin. This is Lucas´ happy place. With Eliott. In bed.   
No, no, okay, not _in bed._ But... yeah in bed? But mostly with Eliott. Just with Eliott. Anywhere. 

  
"Hm...Lucas?" Eliott says after some time. Lucas only hums. He´s half-asleep. "Honey, someone else is in this room," Eliott whispers and Lucas frowns, opens his eyes and looks at Eliott. 

  
"What?" 

  
"Look, there," Eliott gestures his head and Lucas looks on the small couch in the corner of Eliott´s bedroom. There´s Lucky, sitting comfortable in the middle of the couch with sleeping Eli cuddled between his legs. 

  
"What the fuck!" Lucas jumps on bed and brings the covers up under his chin. "Lucky, you freaking spy! Have you two been there the whole time?" 

  
Eliott laughs. Lucas turns to him. "How can you laugh at that?" he shakes his head. "They are only babies! They can´t see what we´re doing in bedroom, Eliott!" Eliott laughs some more. "Eliott!"

  
"What? I´m sorry but you´re so damn cute," Eliott giggles and pulls Lucas down on top of him, kissing him again. Lucas fights with him because _there are kids in the room_!

  
"Eliott-" Eliott kisses him again and again. "Eli-mmh-fuck-" there´s no use. Lucas´ can´t hold back, because there´s Eliott, looking like _this_ , kissing him like _this_ , and Lucas loves him. So Lucas pulls the cover over their heads, too, hides them inside the tent of blankets.   
Eliott giggles again. 

  
"We´re gonna choke here soon, without air," he says, amused. 

  
"So what. I won´t let our kids watching this. Eighteen plus, Eliott, eighteen plus only," Lucas says, kisses him again and again. 

  
...

  
"You´re not allowed in daddy´s bedroom, is that clear?" Lucas says in serious tone, looking at Eli and Lucky sitting in front of him.   
They´re all in bed now, Lucas and Eliott full dressed (thank god), Eli wakes up and Lucas takes him and Lucky both to bed to give them _the_ speech. 

  
Unfortunatelly, Eliott decides to ruin that for him. 

  
"Daddy´s bedroom," Eliott laughs out loud. "You-you didn´t just say that, you didn´t!" he screams and laughs. 

  
"What?" Lucas looks at him while taking his baby hedgehog to his hands. "You´re Lucky´s dad, what´s wierd about it?"   
Of course Lucas knows what´s wierd about it and he tries to hide his smile behind Eli, but after all, Eli is still a hedgehog and he has spikes. And it hurts. Lucas forgot he can´t just cuddle into his fur, because he has no fur on his back.   
Fuck. 

  
Eliott shakes his head with soft expression and yes, Eliott loves Lucas, Lucas knows, and he loves Eliott even more when he sees the love in his eyes like just now. It´s... it´s just too beautiful to not notice. 

  
"Come here, Lucky, come," says Eliott and Lucky goes, of course he goes. Lucas can´t imagine anyone who would refuse to go to Eliott when he invites them like that. The cutest boy.   
Lucas´ boyfriend. 

  
Lucas watches as Lucky sits on Eliott´s lap, patting Eliott´s sweatpants-covered thighs with his tiny adorable black hands before curling there with cute yawn. Eliott caresses the little raccoon´s fur. 

  
Lucas frowns. "That´s my place," he murmurs grumpily, watching happy raccoon falling asleep. 

  
Eliott giggles, reaches his hands to caress Lucas´ arm. "It is. Don´t worry. He just borrows it for a moment." 

  
"Hm..." Lucas makes a bed for Eli from his hoodie, because the hedgehog is very very tired today. Lucas can´t accept the fact that he´s not a baby hedgehog anymore. He grew up, he´s a little bigger now so he´s not baby anymore. But Lucas can´t help it. He´ll be forever his little baby. (together with Eliott)

  
"I´m gonna go for some snacks," says Lucas, put Eli to the tiny hoodie bed, kisses Eliott´s cheek and goes to the kitchen. In that moment his phone on kitchen counter buzzes.   
Lucas takes it and there´s message from the messenger that his package is behind the door, because he can´t go inside because of the virus. 

  
Oh. 

  
Oh shit!

  
The package is _here_! 

  
Lucas runs to the door and really, there´s this paper box on the doormat. Lucas takes it happily, because there´s Easter surprise for Eliott, inside. Lucas carries the box to the kitchen, when he feels like something moves inside.

What?

  
What´s moving in there? And why there´s little holes on the side of the box? And what is this little white... paw? Poking from one of the holes. 

  
Ah, _shit_. 

  
...

  
"Eliott? Babyyyy? Sugarbee?" Lucas goes back to the bedroom and hopes his voice doesn´t sound as nervous as he feels. Because that... didn´t go how he wants it. 

  
"Yes, candyboo?" says Eliott, grins at him from the bed where he´s sitting with Lucky still on his lap. 

  
" _Candyboo_?" Lucas stops at the door and chuckles. "That´s new one."

  
"Yeah," Eliott shrugs with the cutest grin. 

  
"Nice," says Lucas appreciatively, then he takes a deep breath. "Babe, I have a surprise for you."

  
Eliott´s eyes grow wide and sparkly. "Really?" then he frowns. "Tell me it´s not something like the eggs rolling," he says seriously. 

  
"Pff, nooo," Lucas rolls his eyes. "Come on," he reaches his hand and Eliott puts sleeping Lucky aside before gets up and follows Lucas out of the door. 

  
"What is it?" Eliott asks, tugging for Lucas´ hand. "What is it? Tell me."

  
Lucas turns to Eliott. Okay. _Okay_. "I prepared for you the jurney for Easter bunny!" 

  
"What?!" Eliott stares. "You did what?"

  
"Yes," Lucas shrugs. "But we need to hurry. Here´s your first and only hint," Lucas hands Eliott folded piece of paper. Eliott takes it with big smile and unfolds it just to see sketched ground plan of his house with red cross in the bathroom. 

  
"What is that?" Eliott giggles adorably. 

  
"Okay, I know I´m not the artist - it´s you - but this is very clear, no?" Lucas says. "Just go there and look for some another...thing." 

  
"Okay," Eliott says and pecks Lucas on his lips. 

  
Eliott goes to the bathroom, as the plan said. He´s looking around, Lucas poking from behind him. 

  
"What I´m suppose to find, babe?" says Eliott, looks back at Lucas.   
And Lucas is... helpless. Because he doesn´t see it. Lucas doesn´t see it, anywhere. 

  
"Fuck..." Lucas murmurs, franatically marching around the room, watching into every corner. But nothing. _Fuck_. 

  
"Lucas? What´s happening?" Eliott asks.

  
"Uhh...." Lucas laughs nervoussly. "Nothing, nothing," he says but Eliott knows. Eliott knows something is wrong. "Um... I lost the bunny."

  
"How could you lost the bunny?" Eliott asks and the corner of his lips twitching up. 

  
"I don´t know, I left him here and he´s gone!"

  
"Lucas? So... Do I understand it right that you had the real bunny? Like... real living bunny? Because, other one would not run, right?" 

  
Fuck, Eliott just knows him. Fuck, Eliott can see right into his soul. 

  
"Um... okay, yeah, I had the real bunny," Lucas admits. "But Eliott, it´s not my fault!" 

  
"How did you do that?" Eliott laughs again. Lucas loves making him laugh, oh god, it´s the best feeling ever. "How you even did it?" 

  
"I ordered it on e-bay and..." Lucas shrugs. "It´s their fault! They messed up my order!"

  
"Okay, okay, let´s talk about this later, we have to find him," Eliott decides and yes, it´s very smart idea. 

They´re looking for the bunny more than half an hour, they look literally _everywhere_. And where they found him, at the end?  
Lucky´s sniffling all over him behind the couch in the living room. 

  
"Oh my goodness," Eliott squeals, taking the brown bunny with white paws and pink bow around his neck, to his hands. "Oh my dear lord!" 

  
"You found him!" Lucas yells. "Woohoo! Eliott found him! Sorry kids, Eliott is the winner today, you can try next year."

  
"Um... technically... Lucky found him before I could-"

  
"Woohoo!" Lucas yells again, because no, Eliott has to have the best Easter. This all was for Eliott. 

  
Eliott giggles with the little bunny in his hands. "You´re the best boyfriend ever, you know that?" he says and leans to kiss Lucas. They kiss and kiss until the bunny shifts between them and they pull away. "So, I have the real Easter bunny, huh?" Eliott says. 

  
"It looks like that, yeah..." says Lucas, caresses the soft fur on bunny´s muzzle. "Thank god they sent a cute one."

  
"I can really keep him? We need to think about name!" Eliott says, excited. Lucas can´t believe this person. When Lucas thinks about it, he did pretty stupid stuff today. And Eliott? Eliott just laughs. The look in Eliott´s eyes when he´s watching Lucas never changed. He´s just... _here_ , loving Lucas just the same. And when Lucas gave him baby raccoon on Valentine´s day, Eliott accepted it and took him home. Now? Lucas gave him the real living Easter bunny and Eliott? Eliott started to thinking about name for him. 

  
He´s amazing. 

  
"You´re amazing," says Lucas and his heart melts when Eliott blushes. 

  
"You are," Eliott says and kisses him again. "Thank you for the best Easter of my life."

  
"Me too, thank you, I love you," says Lucas, hugging him from behind so the bunny wouldn´t be mad at them for suffocating him.

  
"I love you too," says Eliott. Then he turns his head to look at Lucas. "You know... these traditions what we did today..." Lucas hums, watching the bunny. He´s really the cutest little bunny ever. "You are aware we´ll have to do them again the next year? All of it? It´s _our_ Easter traditions since this day."

  
Fuck. 

  
...

  
They named the bunny Muffin. Don´t ask why, they just did it. He´s the cutest little Easter bunny ever. Eliott loves him, Lucas loves him and the baby raccoon Lucky tries to pet him, baby hedgehog Eli tries to sleep by his side. 

  
"Lucas?" Eliott whispers when they´re lying in the bed, watching movie with the three little ones next to them. 

  
"Yes, love?" says Lucas, stroking Eli´s stomach. 

  
"You know that... that you already gave me two babies?" Eliott says. 

  
"Yes, and?" 

  
"So, we´re basically married couple," says Eliott half serious. 

  
"Are we?" Lucas raises his eyebrows, bites his lower lip. 

  
"Mhm... so... When you´ll move in with me?"

Lucas chokes on the Easter cake, but anyways, Happy Easter, everyone ♥

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: briallenko  
> ig with elu art: briallen.art


End file.
